¿Feliz Cumpleaños?
by Enchanted Crown
Summary: Universo Alternativo. Todos Muggles. Aclaración: Todos los personajes son de la mujer más maravillosa del mundo: J.K. Rowling Advertencia: Trágico


Despertó. Inmediatamente su cerebro le recordó qué día era ese. Primero de marzo. Su cumpleaños. Sin embargo, para él esa fecha había perdido todo su sentido hacía años. Desde el día en que cumplió 19 años. Ese día, su vida había dado un giro de 360 grados.

Los dos primeros años después de ese habían sido, sin duda alguna, los más difíciles. ¿Por qué? Sencillo. Su familia, sus amigos, sus conocidos... Toda la gente a su alrededor le insistía en celebrar su cumpleaños. En salir a comer, en una reunión familiar, en hacer algo esa fecha. Y sin embargo, él no podía.

Después, todas esas personas terminaron por acostumbrarse a que, en sus cumpleaños, él se pasaría casi el día entero en el cementerio.

Sí, leyeron bien. El cementerio. Era el único lugar al que podía ir durante su cumpleaños. Y hacia ahí era a donde se dirigía, con las rosas blancas y la pequeña carta en el asiento del copiloto.

Frenó su auto al llegar al lugar y, luego de sacar las flores y la carta, se dirigió hacia esa ya tan conocida y – Y para él odiada – lápida.

Hermione J. Granger

19/9/79 – 1/3/99

"De nuestro corazón jamás partirás"

De solo ver ese nombre grabado en el cemento una solitaria lágrima se asomó por su rostro. Sabía que no sería la única que derramaría ese día, así como sabía que el cielo, con su tono gris y sus amenazas de lluvia, decidía estar así cada primero de marzo. Para unirse a su pena.

Dejó las flores y la carta frente a la lápida. Seguidamente acarició una a una las letras del nombre de la chica, como si con esto pudiera acariciarla a ella. Porque, seamos sinceros, era lo más cercano que tenía para acariciarla.

Las lágrimas caían con mayor frecuencia. Las gotas de lluvia ya empezaban a caer. A él no le importaba mojarse. Solo quería pasar un rato con ella. Con su recuerdo. Con su amor.

La conocía desde que eran pequeños. Desde los cinco años, para ser exactos. Habían sido amigos desde entonces. Asistieron a la misma escuela, al mismo colegio, a las mismas clases de karate, a todo. No se separaban jamás. No desde que él se mudó a vivir al mismo vecindario donde ella vivía.

Se apoyaban incondicionalmente. Cuando uno fallaba en un examen en la escuela, ahí estaba el otro, para reconfortarlo y ayudarlo. En la mayoría de los casos era ella a mí, pensó él.

En las decepciones amorosas, en los problemas cuando los padres de ella se divorciaron, en las actividades que les gustaban... No había una cosa para la que no estuvieran disponibles, si del otro se trataba.

Se decían todo, también. Y sin embargo, hubo algo que él nunca le dijo, algo de lo que ahora se arrepentía de haber callado.

Estaba enamorado de ella.

No sabía cuándo se había empezado a manifestar ese sentimiento en él, pero conforme crecían, la empezó a ver de una manera diferente.

Y nunca se lo dijo.

Y ahora nunca lo haría.

¿Por qué, se preguntaba, tuvo que salir temprano del trabajo ese día, que se suponía él la iba a recoger? ¿Por qué no lo esperó? ¿Por qué un conductor borracho se atravezó en su camino? ¿Por qué en el hospital no pudieron hacer nada? No lo entendía. Simplemente no.

Y justo en su cumpleaños. Si ya perder a tu mejor amiga, a la chica que amas, es malo, perderla en el día de tu cumpleaños... La sensación no se puede definir. Simplemente es devastador.

Y ahí estaba. Como cada primero de marzo. Viendo su tumba. En donde descansaba también una parte de él mismo. Dejó la carta al lado de las flores, carta que todos los años le escribía. Contándole lo que él quisiera. Lo que necesitara contarle a alguien, pero que sabía que solo con ella se sentiría completamente bien. Cada vez que esto pasaba, él lo escribía, y lo guardaba en ese sobre que ahora dejaba ahí.

Era su forma de soportar su partida. Aunque a veces, solo algunas veces, se permitía – o más bien, su mente le jugaba la pasada- pensar que ella aún estaba viva, y que había ido de viaje o algo por el estilo. Le gustaba pensar en eso. Le gustaba soñar con eso. Pero, por más hermosos que sean, los sueños son solo eso: sueños. Y tarde o temprano debemos volver a la realidad, por mucho que nos duela.

Habían pasado ya varias horas, y el día había dado paso a la noche. Los grillos y los perros de las casas cercanas se podían escuchar a lo lejos, y él seguía ahí. Y ahí se quedaría, de no ser que su hermana, la única que lo había ayudado a afrontar ese dolor -porque era casi tan amiga de la chica como él- lo llegara a buscar.

Un rato más tarde llegó. Como en los años anteriores, en silecio se acercó a él y lo tomó del brazo. Él solo se limitó a mirarla, y, comprendiendo que era tiempo de marcharse, susurró un pequeño 'hasta luego' a nadie en particular, y emprendió el camino hacia el auto de su hermana, ya que el suyo se lo habían llevado hacía rato -alguno de sus hermanos, seguramente-, y se subió en él.

Media hora más tarde, se encontraba en su cama, cerrando los ojos mientras el rostro de ella se dibujaba en su mente. Se dejó invadir por el sueño. Después de todo, tal vez podría soñar con ella por un rato.


End file.
